1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and apparatus for dispensing articles such as candy, lollipops or other oddly shaped objects which may be bulk loaded into an arcuate dish and thereafter agitated by a helix into individual pieces. Each piece is then dropped by gravity into a bucket at the bottom of a chute and thereafter carried to the top of the chute where it is dumped onto a dispensing shelf, dropping thereafter to and out of a discharge exit in sight of the purchaser. An independently operated coin mechanism causes a coin to follow a slide, by gravity, to a cash door, isolating the dispensing mechanism from the coin collection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices for dispensing objects by vending machines have been directed to loading individual objects into the machines and inseparably combining a dispensing mechanism and a coin operating mechanism, among other distinctions. The bulk loading capability of the present invention allows for efficient servicing of the machine by the operator as well as product delivery without 100% of the product being present in a hopper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,852 to Baker et al discloses a vending machine that requires a plurality of platforms disposed about a helical path upon which articles to be vended are placed. Each article to be dispensed is placed individually and horizontally on its own platform, and once an appropriate coin is inserted into a coin slot a handle of the coin mechanism is enabled, i.e. allowed to rotate, causing a shaft of the latching mechanism to rotate. This causes a lip of a cam to release the particular platform, thereby dumping the article to drop via gravity to a recovery area. It can be seen that the foregoing actions do not teach, suggest or infer applicants system for elevating articles to the top of a chute and thereafter dumping them onto a dispensing plate for delivery by gravity to a recovery exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,245 to Tomioka concerns a double-layered automatic commodity vending machine wherein commodity capsules are placed in individual storage sections of a drum that is rotated through a predetermined angle with respect to a shaft and has a plurality of commodity-shaped discharge openings through which each commodity is selectively released to a collection area. It will be readily appreciated that the teachings of Tomioka fail to anticipate the patentable features of applicants invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,999 to Teicher discloses a vending machine and operating system wherein articles are displayed on separate shelves according to size, shape and color and are dispensed in an entirely different manner than those in applicant's invention. Furthermore, Teicher is directed mainly to a system for payment by credit card and hence is further distinguished from applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,251 to Wade relates to a vending machine for dispensing panty hose which are placed on a plurality of elongated trays and released via a helix to a dispensing pan which is accessible to the purchaser. A money changer is provided which further distinguishes this invention from applicant's. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,985 to Fitzgerald et al concerns a vending machine which includes plural rows of slots vertically stacked so that the slots in each row form vertical columns with slots in adjacent rows. A programmed microprocessor and drivers control the operation of the motive elements in the vending machine.
It can readily be appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, are not concerned with and do not suggest or infer the vending system of the present invention for dispensing oddly shaped articles such as candy or lollipops wherein the articles may be introduced into an apparatus in bulk form and the coin mechanism operates independently of the dispensing mechanism.